


Tolerate

by MidnightMeadows



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Injury, No Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: Boboiboy, heir to the throne of his planet, goes to boarding school.During his time there, he has to go through some near-death experiences.Some of them nearer to death than you might think.(Or, Boboiboy encounters death, and feels deja vu.)--I probably won't continue this until later on, I'm a bit busy. Sorry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fresh Prince of Pulau Rintis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699760) by [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami). 



> ye i wanted to make a fic of snekwami's fic au thing so  
> check out the actual fic, its great  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared at the void.  
> And the void stared back.

_His brown eyes opened in a void, surrounded in all directions by an eerie black. Static fills his ears, but he doesn't register any of it. Only echoes of voices that he could distantly hear with his limited focus. He felt out of tune, just like he was only a few weeks ago, when he had lived in a castle, so isolated and quiet. Unknowing of the world just outside the silver walls._

_And after a brief second of just **existing** , he suddenly felt too much._

_Suddenly, a loud cacophony of noise filled his sensitive ears, similar to laughter, with many voices overlapping to form an unearthly sound. Suddenly, the musky smell of earth, the sharp trace of autumn leaves, the scent of biting ozone teasingly tickled his nose. Suddenly, a gentle wind tousled his hair, and moisture traveled down his face, leaving trails of fire that he could feel to his toes. Suddenly his vision was filled with a scorching light._

_He felt hands in his own and various arms encircled his form, swathing him in warmth. They lead him forward to the static filled space and he opened his eyes. He didn't realize the were closed before, how could have he have seen the light if his eyes were closed?_

_He opened his heavy lids to another pair of eyes like his own. Except they were wide with no pupil, their sclera an ever-expanding space of glowing aqua. Their face was a mix of black and yellow and a metallic smell invaded his nose. Their eyes were upturned, cheerful-like, and their hard hands were encasing his palms. The glow of the eyes grew bright, making the back of his head tingle, but he felt his chest hum. His heart jump._

_This was familiar. He wasn't alone. He never has been, and never will be._

_And he smiles, because he has waited so long, and they had finally returned to him. They were **his** , and he would always be **theirs**. They were one and the same. He laughs and cries, the joy of having them back overwhelming him so, so much. _

_And then glow had started to blind him, and his senses began to fill with clarity once again._

* * *

Sitting in Tok Aba's cafe during lunch, the four friends were having a conversation. Namely about a student in the Malevolent house, and his ambition to kill Boboiboy, with the goal of taking all the chocolate of his kingdom for himself.

Gopal was the most paranoid out the group, despite not even being targeted at all. "What if Adu du kidnapped one of us as ransom?!" He shouted, sweating. "Or even worse, me?" Yaya and Ying rolled their eyes at the suggestion, while Boboiboy sweated nervously alongside his companion.

"He isn't really smart enough to do that, is he?" Boboiboy muttered to himself, eyes darting to the window that was on his right. After a second of thinking, he raised his head, to ask Yaya a question. "Would Adu du even get in trouble if he did?" He looked back at his fists. "The Malevolence house would surely encourage this, right?"

Yaya nodded slowly. "You're not wrong. If he actually planned out his assassination attempts on you more thoroughly, the Malevolence house wouldn't punish him."

Ying groaned, placing her chin on the wooden table. "Why even _is_ there a Malevolence house? I'd rather not have a friend in danger basically _all the time_ , thank you very much." 

Her rival frowned at her words, sipping at her hot chocolate. "Don't say that Ying." She scolded. "I'd say they're here to encourage us to be better, since they're our rival house and everything." Her eyes sparkled in enthusiasm.

Boboiboy rolled his eyes in response.

Yaya narrowed her eyes. "Okay, Boboiboy, that's a detention." Despite his protests, she wrote down something on her notebook and added to her previous statement. "Rolling your eyes at somebody is really rude, even if you are a person of royalty."

The person in question rubbed his temples, trying to resist the headache brewing. He nodded in defeat, while Gopal patted him on the back. "I'm sorry." Boboiboy replied to Yaya, who nodded, smiling.

Gopal then spotted Boboiboy's hot chocolate, left untouched. "Hey, Boboiboy, you're not going to drink that, are you?" He asked quickly. "Mind if I take it?"

Boboiboy blinked slowly, and nodded. "You can have it."

The girl beside Yaya frowned. "Is something wrong, Boboiboy? You usually finish your drink sooner than we do."

He shrugged lazily, eyes half lidded. "I'm fine." He yawned, waving off her concerns. "Just didn't sleep all that good."

Yaya grimaced. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" To which Boboiboy looked thoughtful.

"I don't think I did." He dryly looked over to where Gopal was chugging his drink. "And even if I did, I don't really remember anything." He glanced to his left, where his Knight, Fang, was currently sitting by his lonesome on a table.

"But at the current moment, I'm a bit concerned about my safety." He relaxed. "And besides, Fang tends to be pretty good at this Knight business, so I'm not going to worry."

* * *

Boboiboy panted lightly, jogging beside Gopal, who has sweat matting his sports uniform. Gopal whined. "Why do we have to exercise? This isn't even part of the school curriculum!"

Yaya deftly smacked him over the head, scowling. "The Malevolence house is doing it too, you know! And they're not even complaining!" 

Boboiboy giggled cheekily beside him. "And you look like you need it too." To which Ying erupted into hysterical laughter, high-fiving Boboiboy.

"Hey, I thought we were friends!" Gopal wailed in sorrow, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "How dare you betray me like this!" He looked to the side like he was heart broken, hand clasped over the left of his chest.

The person in question chuckled. "Hey, come on, I was just kidding." He glanced forward, where Papa Zola was waiting for the students to finish running the track. "And it looks like we're lagging behind. Hurry up!"

Ying giggled. "No need to say it twice, race ya!" She raced off, barely giving them a second.

Yaya grinned competitively. "Oh, its _on!"_ She chased after her rival, to which the duo remained.

"You wanna race?"

Looking ahead, Boboiboy nodded. "Might as well." He then ran off similarly to how Ying had done just a few seconds earlier, giving Gopal no time to ready himself. He chuckled at the distant, "Hey!" that sounded at his leave.

Running forward, he didn't notice the bramble sticking out of the ground, and yelped in shock as his foot tripped over it. Slowly falling forwards, he noticed a glint in the corner of his eye. His pupils became pinpricks as he leaned his head slightly back. At this movement, something silver flew past his face, where his head almost had been a few seconds ago. A dull thud sounded beside him, where the object in question had hit a tree.

Not soon after, a sharp pain made itself apparent in his right arm.

Stumbling to a stop, saving himself from face planting into the dirt floor, he glanced at his arm. To his astonishment, something silver appeared to be wedged into it, near his shoulder. Pinpricks of blood appeared at the area. Upon a closer look, the object revealed itself to be a pair of scissors, stuck all the way to its hilt in his right bicep.

Looking around, he noticed nobody near him. He wondered what he should do at the present moment.

He looks down at the sight of injury, suddenly numb. His mind has been made up.

Bracing himself, he closes his eyes, and rips the pair of scissors from his arm. Biting back a cry of pain, he chucks the object behind the tree.

Luckily the Sports uniform's t-shirt was primarily red in color, and Gopal was a slow runner. He was too far behind Boboiboy to really see what had occurred.

Running back toward his class, he hopes they don't notice his winces of pain, or how he favors one shoulder over the other. Especially his friends, the only ones he had ever had. He hopes that he could make it past them quickly, so they won't have to worry.

He was sick and tired of ending up in the school infirmary after so many attempts on his life.

He could take care of this _himself_.

* * *

After speedily avoiding his companions and shuffling to the bathroom to get changed, Boboiboy found himself in the bathroom back at the dorms. He wasn't quite sure what to do about the wound, as he had never had anything puncture his skin to the level it had. Even the surprisingly few learning experiences during his life in the palace weren't actually enough to prepare him for the many assassination attempts on his life.

Life as a prince was hard.

Or was it just him? He wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Pulling open the medicine cabinet, he rifled through until he came across a roll of bandages, and soap. Thankfully, the wound had stopped bleeding, and had already closed. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to have happened that fast, but he was grateful nonetheless. After applying water and rubbing the soap, he gently rubbed over the wound, hissing at the sting it brought to him.

When the wound surface had been cleaned, he wrapped bandages around his bicep tightly.

Putting the soap and the roll of bandages back inside the cabinet, he washed his hands and looked back in the mirror. And he thought to himself.

How did he even know how to dress a wound? In the palace, he had never really gotten himself injured, or seen another injured person. He had never learnt, or was taught how to appropriately treat a wound.

Why did he wash it? He didn't know wounds could _get_ infected.

This was weird. He never had any particular issues with his memory before.

He flinched as he heard several frantic knocks at his door. "Hey Boboiboy?" It was Gopal. "Are you done? I need to go now!"

Looking back at the mirror, he put on his jacket, making sure the wound was completely covered up. He pulled his satchel over his uninjured shoulder and hovered his shaking hands over the lock. Exhaling, he calmed down, halting the shaking of his hands. 

He'd think about this later.

* * *

He looked to his left when he felt a sharp poke on his arm. "What?"

Ying stared at him in concern. "You haven't eaten any of your food." She noted, and then glanced at Boboiboy's face. "And you're really pale."

Boboiboy paused, looking down at his plate. True to Ying's words, his breakfast was barely touched, and was already cold. He looked over to where Gopal was, already on his second serving. "Hey Gopal! Do you want my food?"

He looked up, before grinning. "Of course!" Boboiboy slid his plate over to him and sweated at the dry look Ying sent his way.

"What?" He shrugged, feigning ignorance.

Yaya frowned at him. "Boboiboy, breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Why aren't you eating?" She shared a contemplative look with Ying, concern etched over both of their features. "Actually, you didn't eat yesterday either, what's wrong?"

He looked away. "I'm just not hungry guys, I'm fine."

"You mentioned nightmares yesterday, right?" Ying asked, finger on her chin. "Did you have another one?"

Boboiboy grimaced. "Nah. I didn't really get any from yesterday." Leaning forward, he plastered a smile across his face. "Guys, I'm _fine_. It's probably nothing anyway."

The sting in his arm that had been there from the moment he woke was relentless. It didn't ease. Not at all. It felt as though it had webbed outwards from the injury, emanating all over his body.

He gazed out of the window to his right, and then scanned his group of table companions, who ate and talked together after his reassurance. His eyes lingered on the form of his Grandpa, Tok Aba who was outside the canteen, selling chocolate drinks to those who wanted them. He thought about Ochobot, who saved his life more times than he could count, just by scanning his food for possible poisons. Ochobot was fairly new to the group, and had yet to truly see the world for himself outside of his bedroom. He glanced to another table which was situated behind him, where Fang was sitting by his lonesome.

His gaze then wandered over to his right wrist, as if he expected an accessory to be there. When he only saw the pale tint of the skin he had lived with for his whole life, his deep thoughts cleared.

He wondered what this feeling of longing that pounded in his chest was.

* * *

Boboiboy felt terrible.

Currently, he was sitting through a lesson on how to be seen as ‘Royalty’. As in; how to be polite, how to dress like royalty, how to negotiate with other soon-to-be rulers just like himself. But he couldn’t pay attention to any of that, rather, he was unable to.

His head felt fuzzy, and a constant heavy buzz spread through out his body, from his ears to his very toes. His entire body felt like it was asleep, in a stasis. The world blurred around him, splodges of various colours blending together like a badly painted picture.

Soon, a sharp sound echoed through his being, like a scream, like shattering glass. He clenched his teeth even harder. His entire body was in pain, and when he looked up, he saw various blobs of colour moving, through what he had assumed to be the door which was in the front of the classroom.

Standing up, albeit a little wobbly, he took out a flask of water from his bag. He was thankful that he remembered to bring it and brought it up to his lips. After taking a few slow sips of water, he brought it down, sighing in relief as his vision cleared and his legs trembled a little less than it had before.

Picking up his bag, he steadily walked over to his group of friends, who were patiently waiting at the door for him.

“Boboiboy?” Yaya muttered when he arrived, concern deep in her voice. When he glanced at her face, she looked worried. Her light brows were crunched together in worry, while a slight frown was on her face.

“What is it?” He asked, not noticing how his voice shook slightly.

Gopal grimaced. “Are you okay, dude?”

“I’m fine.” Boboiboy chuckled wryly to himself. “Just a little tired.”

He walked ahead of the group, stepping through the door.

A flash of purple invaded his slightly blurry vision for half a second, before it left. And all too quickly, Fang was crouched in front of him, clutching something in his hand.

Boboiboy's knight turned around, his usual scowl set on his face. He looked dryly at him, before opening his hands, where another pair of scissors just like the ones earlier were in his palms. The orange-wearing prince’s vision wavered slightly, until he looked back up to his knight. Fang’s brows scrunched together.

“Be more careful next time.”

Boboiboy mustered some energy he still managed to keep, but he was still too tired to fire back a witty remark like he normally would. “Sorry.” He apologized.

Although the prince couldn’t see his knight’s face that well, he knew that Fang had realized something was up. But he didn’t look into it, he couldn’t really comprehend anything around him at all.

So the prince walked forward, and stepped around his knight, before proceeding to walk further down the corridor like he was planning a few seconds prior.

During so, he heard a heavy crack sound above him. Slowly looking up, a large chunk of the ceiling gave way above him, threatening to fall. Looking behind him, he saw his fellow companions glance at the ceiling as well, before panic set into their expressions. Fang was already running toward him, eyes wide and pupils as pinpricks.

Boboiboy’s vision cleared into almost startling clarity. He crouched as Fang approached, as his friends slowly began to approach as well.

They had saved him so many times. It was time he returned the favor.

As Fang’s outstretched hand reached him, he also reached out and grabbed it. And then he pushed with all of his might, shoving him back to his other friends who fell back at Fang being pushed away.

He smiled at them, feeling only slightly guilty at their terrified expressions.

However, this all only occurred in a split second, and another crack resounded above him. The sound of fast-moving air followed after.

An ear-shattering scream.

And he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my tumblr, i post art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


	2. Relive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wondered who these other people were.  
> And why he knew them more than he knew about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! There's some injury in this!

It feels like he’s floating. His back to the limitless water underneath him, the reverberation of deep ocean filling the dark expanses of his mind.

He opens his eyes.

Through his heavy lashes, he can see his dark locks flowing like silk around him, and his limbs splayed outwards like he was falling from a high place.

Maybe he was falling. He didn’t know.

Biting ozone teased his nose. Soon afterwards, the musky scent of earth and a fluttering trace of falling leaves passed by, and he felt like he had been here before. But where was here?

What happened?

He tried to dive into the depths of his mind, trying to snare the memories which were escaping his grasp. But despite his struggling efforts, they escaped, slipping through his fingers. 

Even though he couldn’t recollect anything, he was calm. He didn’t know why he was so relaxed, even with the faint hint of iron on his tongue, he didn’t think twice about it. After a second, he opened his eyes yet again, not remembering that he had shut them in the first place.

Sluggishly, he squinted up from where he was gazing at his strangely metal plated boots, he was convinced he didn’t have those beforehand.

Before. Before he had...leather boots? Yes, he had. It was odd, that even though he was wearing this new footwear, they felt like they belonged to him.

Blinking slowly, seven pairs of eyes came to stare back at him. He didn’t see them before, and even they looked familiar.

What was this place?

These eyes shouldn’t belong to him. They were of different blends of maroon, amber, grey, an icy blue, navy and bright green. However, one was brown, although lighter than his.

They reminded him of someone. A woman. A person he adored like his own grandfather. He knew she went somewhere, somewhere that he could not go himself. She wouldn’t want that. She had soft chocolate eyes, just like this other person had. She was pleasant, she was always so warm, caring...

Motherly.

He wondered if the owner of these other eyes were the same.

Reaching out, his thin fingers come into contact with another pair of hands, just like his own. They clasp around each other, like a lifeline.

He squeezes those other palms, small and lithe like his own. A face comes into view. It smiles, soft and dimpled. Joyful.

It vanishes.

The overwhelming black directly in front of his eyes ripples like the lake outside of his home.

His home?

A house emerges. Its small, old-fashioned. It was wooden, and it had a miniature lawn. A fence surrounded it, and a small window was noticeable on the top half. Squinting, more details appeared from the inside of the room. This part was also petite, but very lived-in. It had two walls that were painted a dark cerulean, parallel to the window he was looking through.

Colourful planets dangled from the roof, various picture frames, a desk, a rug.

He had never seen this place before, and at the same time, he had. Despite it feeling like a recent occurrence, this house, old and both new, felt like home. It felt more like home than that castle he was pressed to remain in, so remote and silent.

This house felt more like his mother than that castle had.

The house suddenly mixes, a blend of various colours before it turns into something else.

His friends.

At first, he sees Yaya. But she wears clothing different to her richer garments which she would wear in school. It applies to all of his friends. Fang was still different, and yet the same. A lot of different clothes, but the same pettiness, and the same loner attitude.

He was glad Fang didn’t change, but he was also amused. He was the same loner, and the same popularity-needing idiot in every universe, wasn’t he?

Despite this, Adudu didn’t change. At all. He was still the same greedy, rude person he was before, he even looked the exact same, along with Probe.

The dark cape in front of him ripples once again, the image of a smirking Adudu diminishing.

And something else appears. A space ship? It was moving in the sky, and yet not. It seemed to be struggling to move forward, as if a force was preventing it from moving forward.

A figure leaps into the fray.

Was that supposed to be him? He wasn’t sure. And even then, his cap was all wrong. This person had a golden cap, which was tilted to the opposite direction to how he would typically wear it. Strange.

A person of blue skin appears, but he doesn’t look too happy. And he was there as well, except his cap was different again. Its green, and tilted to the left, behind his ear.

Indigo, tilted to the right.

Aqua, tilted downwards, while in the front.

Red, tilted upwards, while still in the front.

White, tilted to the left while still in front.

And finally brown, worn in the same way that he would normally wear it.

He was confused as to what this meant. Every colour, every angle. Every one would act a lot differently as to how he usually would, and yet the same.

_None_ of this was making sense!

The cape heaved, for what he knew would be the last time.

Before what? He doesn’t know.

He snapped out of his brief panic, a sense of relief encompassing him. Finally, an image of rubble shows. A lone shadow shuffles along the ground, but not yet standing. Destructive flames surrounds the figure at every direction.

They are alone.

He is alone.

The figure struggles to stand, but finally manages to. He leans on one leg more than the other, and his left is clutching his right arm. He seems injured. But also relieved. He glances backwards, where a crowd of people watches in silence. He grins, and yet the agony in his eyes betrays him.

He feels a weight settle itself onto his shoulders. Its choking, he feels unimaginable pain.

The figure is him.

His cap is the same, but his clothes aren’t. They are ripped, bloodied. Crimson streams from his nose, and lips. Salty water rivers down his scabbed cheeks.

The figure isn’t resting, he isn’t pausing.

_**Ḩ̴̢̣͖͚̩̞̲̽̄͋͂̈͊̈͆̀͑̽̉̚͜͜ě̵̛̛̱͉̰̋̃͂̈́͋͌͘’̷͖͈̼̯̤̖̔̌̈́͂s̴̝̦͓̺̱̯̤̘̮̳̮̈̋̆̅͐͊̓̂͋̌̇́͘͘ ̵̢̰͔͚͍̗́̈̌̒̓̚͜͝ń̸͙̥̹̦̝͓̲̄e̵̛͇͉̩͙̾̏̆̌͌̍͑͌v̴̭̠͛̃̌̔͋̎̏͊ȩ̴̜̯͆ȑ̷̰̗͓͕̋͑̈̈́̐̂̽͊̕͘͘͝ ̷̢̣̬͓͔̤̤̔̓g̶̰̼͍̳̻̣̮͓̜̣͙̦̥̪̀̐̔̀̊̆̈́́̆̕͠͝o̷̩̬̭̿̒̊̈́͆̉̉̌̉͑̕͝í̴̗͇͆̑̈́͂̃̐̍̈̌̍̀̕n̸͈̯̩̠͍̯͙͍̟̖͊͐g̷̡̝̝̥̹͉̘̣͉͓͍͚̠͊̍́͋̑̽͑͝ ̸̡̫̹̱͇̪̮̂͛t̴̡̡̟̱̼̬̮̩̓͆̈́̓͋͌͛͜ͅơ̷̡̲͈͇̭̂́̌͐͂̏̂̓̄̐ ̶̢̬̝̣̬͎̹̥̙͈̲̜͎̊̇̽͑̌̅͌̄͊͊g̵̜͕͍̳̜̟͈̠̙̬͛͐̉̊͌͂͆ǐ̵̟̫̻̜̔͒̄͋̾ͅv̸͖̼̮͙̟̲̋͊̄͋͘̚̕ȩ̷̡͎͕̬̣̄̂̅̋̒̋̈́̑̑ ̸̧̣͈͍̯̯̣̟͈̲͚̹̙̓̾̕͠͠ũ̷̦̗̗̳͔̇̏͛̾̉̋̉̎̓̑͆͘p̶̬͉̱̹͔͍̖͓̣̺̐̋͝.̶͍̥̞͍͍̝̠͓̬̏̍** _

Liquid rushes from his head. He is sluggishly shifting, he can scarcely see what’s in front of his own cloudy eyes.

His hands shift to his watch and presses weakly on the dials. It glows, and streams of light run outwards from it, surrounding him, transforming him.

Everything _explodes_.

* * *

When he opens his eyes again, he’s greeted by five familiar faces. His friends.

Boboiboy squints, doubles appearing beside them. They were different, smiles bigger, relief more evident in their eyes. Their clothes were also different. After a second, they fade.

He wonders what that was about.

“Boboiboy!” It’s Yaya. “Are you okay?”

When the boy in question tries to respond, he coughs. A cup of water is given to him, and he nearly chokes on the water inside.

“I’m,” Boboiboy starts, wiping the residue liquid from the corners of his mouth. “I’m okay.” He feels scratching at his skin, and looks down at his arm, where a cast is firmly set on it.

Tok Aba grimaces. “That part of the ceiling really injured you, my boy.” He gestures to his grandson’s legs, as well as his stomach. “You also have a few stitches, in both your arms and stomach.”

Ying frowns at his silence and bops him on the head. “Why did you do that?” She huffs.

Boboiboy clutches at his head, bewilderment evident. “Do what?”

Fang narrows his eyes. “Why did you push me away?” At his continued confusion, he adds grumpily. “I was going to pull you out of the way of the rubble, why did you push me away?” He pushes, waiting impatiently for an answer.

“I,” He gulps, something burning in his eyes. “I didn’t want you to get hurt as well.”

His knight tched. Looking away, he went to sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

After a second, Boboiboy’s face lit up in realization. “I...I don’t feel tired?”

Ochobot coughs, alerting them to his presence. “Ah yes, about that.” Ochobot crosses his arms. “When we had to administer aid to you, we found that there was a foreign poison in your blood stream.” He tapped Boboiboy’s right arm, a frown apparent when he flinched. “It seemed to stem from this spot, and it spread all over your body.”

Yaya nodded. “We had to send someone off to another planet to get the antidote for it, and we feared we’d be too late.”

Their eldest friend grimaced. “When did you even get poisoned, anyway?” His face darkened as another thought came to him. “And what were you doing in class in such a condition?”

“Oh, um.” Looking down at his lap, Boboiboy continues. “When we were doing physical education a few days ago, just right after Yaya and Ying started racing. After I ran off, there was..." He looked up again, reeling at their enraptured expressions. "Someone threw a pair of scissors at me, but I managed to dodge it, and then another one came that I couldn't dodge, and it got stuck in my shoulder."

"Weird."

"I know."

"But why didn't you tell us, Boboiboy?" Tok Aba spoke up.

"It's because, you always take care of me after Adudu hurts me." He answered. "I didn't want to burden you."

"Oh, _Boboiboy_."

Ochobot shook his head. "You're never a burden to us."

Gopal rubbed his temples as Boboiboy shrunk away. "Okay, next time, tell us something." He gazed towards his friends, a haunted look in his eyes. "We never want to see you in that much pain ever again."

Their pig-tailed friend nodded, an expression of horror on her face. "There was so much _blood_." She whispered.

Tok Aba nodded, grave. "You were lucky to get out of that alive."

The orange capped boy nodded, guilt in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I promise to tell you next time."

Boboiboy looked away at that, avoiding his knights stare from the other side of the room. He gazed out of the window, leaves swaying on trees when a warm breeze passed by.

He was such a _liar_.

* * *

At night, when darkness had befallen most of the school, he was awake in his infirmary bed.

Most other students were asleep at this time, but not him. He was thinking.

After that piece of the roof had hit him, he had sworn something had happened. And when he woke up, why did he see doubles of his friends? Maybe after being injured, there was.. something?

Maybe it was unimportant. After all...

He remembered nothing of it.


End file.
